Someone Like you
by alee rodriguez
Summary: No sabía a dónde nos dirigiríamos, tampoco sabía qué nos tenía preparado el destino, pero una cosa era segura: siempre estaríamos juntos y, mientras ambos nos amaramos, lo demás no importaba. OS #concursoFFDA #Bajoelmismotalento.


Nombre del grupo: FFAD (Twilight)

Link de la cuenta del grupo: groups/FFAddiction/

Nombre del OS: Someone Like You

Pareja: Edward/Bella

Numero de palabras: 3038

Beta: Day Aguilar.

Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la única e inigualable Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía…

Somos tan jóvenes

que sufrimos por amor,

el cual no hemos conocido realmente.

Y aquí estaba yo, viendo a mi mejor amiga en el día más importante de su vida, viendo como sonreía de felicidad a todos. Estaba realmente hermosa con su vestido de novia, incluso me atrevo a decir que era la novia más hermosa que jamás he visto. Se veía tan linda prestando atención a lo que sus pequeñas pajesitas le decían -Una de ellas era mi hermosa Ely, mi pequeña sobrina-. Me hacía gracia verla tratando de inclinarse un poco, para ponerse a su altura, y poder escuchar lo que trataban de decirle.

Ella sólo sonrió y volteó a verme, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, la cual correspondí.

Iba acércame hasta donde estaba Bella, pero Alice me detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? Se supone que deberías estar abajo, esperándonos —Me dijo con una ceja alzada—, además no puedes ver a Bella hasta que terminemos de arreglarla, así que vete. —Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Bella se adelantó.

—Vamos Alice, no seas tan cruel con Ed, deja que se quede. No está demás una opinión masculina —Me sonrió, alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido—. ¿Y bien, qué opinas? —preguntó.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella —Le dije—. Le causarás un infarto a James cuando te vea. —No pude evitar decirlo con un poco de nostalgia.

—Chicas, no es que quiera apurarlas, pero tenemos el tiempo contado y la novia no puede llagar tarde —anunció Lauren, una de las damas de honor y hermana de James—, así que hay que apresurarnos.

—¡Por Dios, Lauren! No seas tan quisquillosa —dijo mi dulce hermanita—, todos saben que la novia siempre llega tarde. —Y comenzó a reírse.

—Lo sé, Alice —Bella sonrío, mirándola divertida—, pero no quiero llegar una hora tarde como tú —Soltó una carcajada que hizo que todas las presentes también rieran—. ¡Así que manos a la obra chicas!

Fui hasta donde estaba Ely y la cargué, haciendo que riera. Comencé a repartirle besos por toda la cara.

—Eres la princesa más hermosa que he visto. —Le dije una vez que paré.

—Y tú eres el tío más guapo que tengo —aseguró, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla—, pero no le digas a mi tío Jazz. —Me susurró al oído, lo que provocó que comenzara a reírme.

De pronto sentí la mirada de Bella en mí, pero cuando volteé hacia ella, sólo se limitó a sonreírme. Bajé a Ely, la tomé de la mano y me encaminé hasta donde se encontraba mi mejor amiga.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Volvió a preguntarme, bajando un poco la mirada—. Y por favor se sinceró Edward.

—Estás muy hermosa, pequeña Bells —respondí, mirándola fijamente—. Creo que eres la novia más hermosa del mundo. —Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

Levantó un poco la mirada y sonrió.

—¿Enserio lo crees? —Me preguntó con un poco de duda.

—Estoy totalmente seguro, Bella. —Iba a agregar algo más cuando Lauren me interrumpió.

—¡Hemos terminado! Quedaste muy linda Bella, estoy segura que mi hermano quedará impactado cuando te vea —Le dijo la rubia, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Es hora de irnos, chicas, tomen sus cosas y andando, que mi hermano espera —ordenó, tomando un pequeño ramo de rosas.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Rose—. Hay que tomarnos una foto antes de bajar, será tu última foto como soltera, Bells —Sacó una cámara de su bolso y me la entregó—. Ed, ¿serías tan amable de tomar la foto, por favor?

Mi hermana y mi cuñada se acomodaron a cada lado de Bella, dejando a Lauren y Sophie en las orillas.

—Muy bien chicas, sonrían —pedí al momento en que les tomaba la foto—. Listo, ya quedó Rose… —Le entregué su cámara.

—En marcha chicas, que el novio espera —dijo Alice, saliendo de la habitación.

Una a una las chicas salieron dejando a Bella sola, esperando a Charlie (Su padre) que sería el encargado de entregarla en el altar. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y me acerqué. No podía apartar la mirada de ella, se veía hermosa. Cuando llegué a su lado, tomé una de sus manos y la sujeté fuerte, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No podía creer que estaba a punto de perder al amor de mi vida y todo por ser un cobarde.

—Gracias por estar aquí Edward, en el día más importante para mí, gracias —Me dijo, abrazándome—. Estoy muy nerviosa y tengo algo de miedo —confesó.

—No tienes nada que agradéceme Bells, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre voy a estar contigo —Le dije, correspondiendo a su abrazo—. No tienes por qué estar nerviosa ni tener miedo, nena. Todo va salir bien. —Le aseguré.

Me separé de Bella, ella tenía su mirada baja y, cuando levantó sus ojos, pude notar que estaba llorando.

—¡Hey! No llores, hoy es un día de pura alegría y felicidad, Bells. —La consolé, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Todos lloran en las bodas —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a tomarla por las mejillas y besarla, pero no pude evitarlo, sabía que, si no lo hacía, me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que ella se casara, me estaba jugando el todo por el todo y no me importó. Lo que me sorprendió fue que Bella respondiera a mi beso. Eso hizo que tuviera esperanzas.

Cuando me separé de ella, recargué mi frente en la suya. Tenía miedo abrir los ojos, no sabía que pasaría, pero tenía que suplicarle que no se casara, que se quedara conmigo.

—¡No puedes casarte, Bella! —susurré, mirándola a los ojos—. Por favor, no te cases, no puedes hacerlo —Le supliqué.

—¿Por qué me besaste Edward? —Me preguntó—. ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo eso? Y justo este día tan especial para mí… ¿Por qué no tendría que casarme? Vamos Ed, ¡dime! —Me gritó, respirando entrecortadamente.

Bajé la mirada, este era el momento, no tendría otra oportunidad. Titubeé un poco, pero tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella. Alcé la mirada y, sin pensarlo más, le desnudé mi alma.

—No te puedes casar Bella, no puedes porque… Yo… Yo te amo, estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo uso de razón, pero por cobarde jamás te lo dije. Tenía miedo Bella, miedo de perderte —confesé, alejándome de ella—. Bella, él no te merece, él no podría hacerte feliz como yo, él no es para ti. —No tenía nada en contra de James, pero no iba a dejar que se llevara a la mujer que amo.

Paré mi caminata por la habitación y me giré para observarla. Tenía la vista fija en mí y vislumbré algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Me acerqué a ella y, tomándola por las mejillas, le dije casi en un susurro:

—Vamos Bella, dime algo por favor —Le supliqué con un hilo de voz—. Sólo dime algo…

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Edward? Vienes en el día más importante de mi vida y me dices que siempre has estado enamorado de mí, que me amas y esperas que diga algo, yo… Yo no sé qué decir Ed. —Me respondió, llorando.

—Soy un estúpido, lo sé, pero Bella, yo te amo. Por favor no te cases —Volví a suplicarle—. No lo hagas Bells. —Junté nuestras frentes.

Después de unos minutos me separé de su cuerpo. Ella sólo atinó a bajar la mirada.

Y ahí estaba yo, parado delante de ella, mirándola y esperando algo que nunca pasaría. Se escuchó un suave toque en la puerta, volví acercarme a ella y lentamente le susurré:

—Se feliz, Bella. —Me alejé y salí de la habitación sin mirarla, dejando que Charlie entrara para llevarla hasta el hombre que ella había elegido.

**Bella POV.**

—Se feliz, Bella. —Fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

No podía contener las lágrimas, no podía moverme, ni apartar la vista de la puerta. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward regresara, pero sabía que no lo haría.

Se me estaba haciendo tarde para la ceremonia y mi maquillaje estaba hecho un caos; traté de arreglarme lo mejor que pude y salí de la habitación del brazo de mi padre.

—Bells, ¿estás bien? —Me preguntó Charlie, deteniéndose—. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

No pude responderle nada, sólo lo incité a que caminara de nuevo, mucha gente me esperaba.

Iba caminando por el pasillo que me llevaría al altar, sin embargo mi vista no estaba en el hombre que me esperaba ahí, yo buscaba un par de orbes verdes, buscaba a mi mejor amigo.

Cuando llegué al lado de James puse mi mejor cara y traté de sonreírle. Se veía muy guapo.

—Estoy tan feliz y emocionado, mi amor —Me dijo al oído—. Esperé mucho por este momento, Isabella. —Sonrío.

Yo sólo bajé mi mirada.

Traté de prestar atención a lo que el sacerdote nos decía, pero no podía concentrarme, en mi mente sólo estaba Edward y lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

No podía creer que estuviera enamorado de mí, nunca me había dado alguna señal. Éramos amigos desde que tenía uso razón y siempre había estado enamorada de él. Si Edward me lo hubiera dicho antes… Hubiera sido otra historia, quizá esta sería nuestra boda.

Comencé a salir con James por despecho, me sentía mal por utilizarlo de esa manera, pero no podía hacerme a la idea de que Edward saliera con otra chica: Victoria. El problema fue que, poco a poco, fui queriendo a James y, cuando Ed y _ella_ terminaron, yo ya me encontraba sumergida en una relación estable, haciendo planes de un futuro juntos, así que, cuando me pidió matrimonio, no pude decirle que no.

Y aquí estaba yo, a punto de convertirme en la señora Spencer.

Comencé a prestar atención cuando el sacerdote nos pidió que dijéramos nuestros votos.

—James, ¿aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto —respondió un sonriente James.

—Isabella, ¿aceptas por esposo a James Spencer? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Me quedé callada, no sabía que responder, no podía hablar.

—¿Isabella? —Volvió a cuestionarme el sacerdote. Podía sentir los ojos de todos los invitados puestos en mí.

Agaché mi mirada y dejé caer mi ramo, las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y fue en ese momento en el cual tomé mi decisión. Me giré hacia James y, mirándolo fijamente, tomé sus manos.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo casarme contigo —Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, preparándome para darle fin a esto—. Te quiero James, pero no te amo y sé que te estoy lastimando demasiado en estos momentos, pero no puedo hacerte infeliz el resto de tu vida decidiendo seguir adelante con la boda. Realmente perdóname. —Le dije en un pequeño susurro. Solté sus manos y, ante la atenta mirada de todos, me dirigí hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

Mi madre me gritaba que volviera, que no podía dejar a James así, pero no di vuelta atrás, no podía. Salí corriendo, necesitaba encontrar a Edward y decirle que yo también lo amaba.

**Edward POV.**

Mi deber como padrino y mejor amigo era estar con ella en su boda, así que, con todo el dolor de mi alma, me presenté en la iglesia.

Se veía tan hermosa caminado por el pasillo, del brazo de Charlie. James la esperaba muy feliz en el altar, él realmente la amaba… Pero no tanto como yo.

La ceremonia fue pasando tranquilamente, la madre de Bella y la de James lloraban de felicidad al ver a sus hijos casarse, todos parecían felices, todos menos yo.

No pude quedarme, juró que lo intenté, pero no pude. Antes de los votos matrimoniales decidí abandonar la iglesia. No podía ver como Bella unía su vida a la de él, me dolía ver como la perdía y sabía que, en el momento en el que ella dijera: "Sí, acepto", todo dentro de mí se desgarraría.

Salí de la iglesia sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no mire atrás, ¿para qué? Ella sería feliz y, quizás, algún día yo también encontraría a la mujer con la cual formaría una familia. Suspiré, ¿a quién quería engañar? Bella era esa mujer y no habría nadie más, nadie. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Isabella. Llamaría a mi buen amigo, Marcus, para que se reuniera conmigo en el bar de siempre y brindaría toda la noche por ella. ¡Era un imbécil!

Estaba a punto de cruzar la avenida cuando escuché mi nombre.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward, espera! —Era Bella la que me llamaba. No podía ser, ella tendría que estar en la iglesia—. ¡Edward, por favor espera! —Detuve mi andar.

Isabella venía corriendo hacia mí, se impactó contra mi cuerpo en un abrazo, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos. La tomé por la cintura y nos quedamos así durante un tiempo indefinido. Fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

—No pude, no pude hacerlo —Me confesó en medio del llanto—. No pude casarme, no pude.

Me quedé callado, ¿acaso estaba en shock? No lo sabía, no me interesaba, lo único que me importaba en esos momentos era que tenía al amor de mi vida en mis brazos.

—No pude hacerlo Edward —Volvió a repetir—. Y-Yo…Yo —balbuceó.

Separándome un poco de ella la tomé por las mejillas y junté su frente con la mía. Ella seguía llorando y lo único que pude hacer en eso momento fue besarla, un beso tierno y pausado, en el cual le transmitía todo mi amor. No quería separarme, pero la falta de aire me obligó hacerlo. Junté nuevamente nuestras frentes y, en un susurro, le dije:

—Te amo, Bella, te amo demasiado. —La besé otra vez.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —dijo—. No pude casarme con James porque no lo amo. —Se separó de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos.

» He estado enamorada de ti desde que te conocí. Yo también fui una cobarde por no habértelo dicho nunca —Nuevas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas—. Pensé que casándome con James te olvidaría, pero no es así Ed. Te amo y no quiero perderte.

Volvió a colgarse de mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Soy la persona más egoísta y horrible que te puedas encontrar. Acabo de dejar a un hombre hecho pedazos en el altar y no me importó, porque lo único que quería era correr a tus brazos y decirte que te amo, decirte que nunca te dejaré ir, porque no concibo mi vida sin ti en ella, Ed —Se soltó de mi cuello y, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, dijo—: Te amo Edward, como jamás imaginé amar a alguien. —Esta vez fue ella quien me besó.

Tenerla entre mis brazos era algo increíble, la amaba y nunca me iba a cansar de repetírselo.

—Yo también te amo nena, no sabes cuánto. —Le respondí.

—Vámonos de aquí Edward, vámonos a algún lugar en donde nadie nos encuentre, donde sólo seamos tú y yo —pidió—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, muchos besos que repartir —Me besó—, pero sobre todo, tenemos una vida juntos que comenzar. —Terminó, sonriendo.

—Una vida juntos que comenzar, eso me gusta… —Y así seria, comenzaría una vida junto a ella— Pero creo que me agrada más la parte de los besos —La acerqué más a mí, riendo, antes de besarla profundamente.

Nos separamos un poco renuentes, nuestras miradas seguían fijas el uno al otro; no podíamos quedarnos todo el día aquí parados.

—¿Hacia dónde, madame? —Le pregunté en un susurro—. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir, preciosa? Podemos ir a mi casa o a tu casa, estoy seguro de que Charlie y Renée están preocupados por ti.

—Tu casa estaría bien —Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero tienes razón, mis padres han de estar preocupados y enojados —Bajó un poco la mirada—. Creo que será mejor ir a mi casa, necesito hablar con mis padres y quitarme el vestido...

—Ok, a tu casa entonces… Nena yo también tengo que hablar con tus padres —Le dije, tomándola de la mano—. Necesito decirles que te amo y que nunca te dejaré ir. Quiero que sepan que nos queremos y que vamos a ser muy felices juntos —anuncié, complemente seguro de mis palabras.

—Entonces vámonos, sólo espero que Charlie no tenga cerca su pistola. —bromeó mi hermosa Bella, soltando una carcajada.

—Que chistosita eres, cielo. —La tomé por la cintura y la besé.

Nos separamos, la tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Sabía que no sería sencillo, Bella había dejado a su novio en el altar y eso para Renée era algo humillante; no nos iba a poner las cosas fáciles y menos a mí, que no era del agrado de su madre. Pero eso no me importaba, pelearía por Bella con uñas y dientes hasta que ella aceptara lo nuestro y viera que la verdadera felicidad de su hija era yo.

—Te amo —Me dijo Bella—. Te amo y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

—Yo también te amo y tampoco me cansaré de decírtelo nunca. Me lo guardé tanto tiempo que ahora no hay motivos para reprimirlo. Te amo, te amo, ¡te amo! —Lo grité a los cuatro vientos. Ella reía a mi lado.

Volví a tomarla entre mis brazos y la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

No sabía a dónde nos dirigiríamos, tampoco sabía qué nos tenía preparado el destino, pero una cosa era segura: siempre estaríamos juntos y, mientras ambos nos amaramos, lo demás no importaba.


End file.
